


Ни черта не понимаю

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Для Наташи очевидно: не стоит судить людей, каждого можно понять. Вот только не всегда это сделать легко. И иногда, пытаясь понять всех, можно забыть про кого-то совсем рядом.





	Ни черта не понимаю

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреки:   
Притяжение — Колыбельная  
Торба-на-Круче — Ностальжи
> 
> Этому тексту скоро исполнится два года. Он был частью моего диплома, носившего одноимённое название. Помню, как преподаватель внезапно спросил, не можем ли мы перенести семинар, на который было запланировано обсуждение моего диплома, со следующего вторника на эту пятницу, потому что он, к сожалению, во вторник будет занят, а я лихо согласилась, хотя до пятницы было всего два дня, рассказ же был ещё не совсем дописан. Так что заканчивала я его нервно, чтобы успеть. В понедельник преподаватель умер, так что да, я — по-настоящему успела. Возможно, из-за этой истории, или оттого, что я писала, пытаясь уложиться в срок, или потому, что позже мы обсуждали текст ещё на другом семинаре, была и защита диплома — в общем, мурыжили его ого-го сколько, — но я долгое время не могла думать о нём без тошноты. Теперь могу. И кто знает? Может, он придётся и вам по душе.

1  
Звонок застаёт Наташу по дороге с электрички. Она только обошла глубокую лужу и шагает по криво написанному белой краской поздравлению с днём рождения. Звонит Ленка, они учились на одном курсе, а потом Ленка взяла академ, вышла замуж и родила. С тех пор её коляска и кроватка достались однокурснице Маше, а распашонки и боди — однокурснице Свете.  
— Привет, — говорит Наташа в трубку. Улыбается. — Давно не слышались.  
Шлёпает ботинок по луже, грязь оседает на джинсах сзади.  
Плевать.  
Ленка здоровается, бежит будто куда-то, тарахтит в трубку — о маленькой Алёнке, о пропущенных парах, о том о сём, о сём о том.  
— Да не бойся Андреенко, он никого не валит, — обнадёживает Наташа.  
Смотрит по сторонам, прежде чем перейти дорогу, и перепрыгивает лужу сразу после. Впереди — яркое мигание вывесок на голубом здании. Пицца-суши, овощи-фрукты, аптека.  
— Ой а вдруг что! — Из динамика вместе с высоким голосом слышится шум.  
— Да мы все к нему готовились кое-как, и ничего, сдали, — отмахивается Наташа. Ох уж эта Ленка, пока не услышит человек от трёх как минимум, что всё хорошо будет, не успокоится. Когда вместе учились, ещё на первом курсе, общались вчетвером: Наташа, Ленка, Даша и Надя, — и Ленка, бывало, каждой отдельно звонила с одними и теми же вопросами. А потом Ленка от их компании откололась, с Наташей созванивалась ещё, а с Дашей и Надей уже вроде нет. Может, и правильно это, люди-то расходятся, с Ритой вон Наташа со школы дружила, а теперь...  
Наконец Наташа ступает на мокрый, но безлужный тротуар. Джинсы, подмокшие сзади, холодят голени.  
— А как там Алёнкины занятия? — спрашивает она.  
— Да английский, рисование, — теплеет голосом Ленка. — Мы с Мишей думаем её на китайский записать, пригодится, а чем раньше, тем лучше.  
Алёнке уже четыре, она говорит, ходит и уже не кажется хрупкой, как фарфоровая кукла. Наташа видела её после Нового года, в гости зашла тогда к Ленке, подарила привычно книжку и мишку, послушала Ленкино «А ты как, не планируешь?», покачала головой. Да как-то и не с кем, и не готова, и вообще... Каждому своё, доучиться бы, догулять, а потом хоть десять! Ленка смеялась, подливала чаю и рассказывала, что Алёнка не выговаривает «р» — смешно и мило.  
Какие уж тут дети? С Лёшей они расстались, не сложилось, да и когда встречались, о чём-то серьёзном, о будущем думать было страшно.   
Наташа скользит взглядом по сторонам, переходя дорогу — машины здесь нечасто ездят, она ведёт к домам и к исследовательскому институту. Прижимая смартфон плечом к уху, Наташа роется в беспорядочном содержимом сумочки. Ключи-ключи-ключи…  
— Слушай, — говорит Ленка, — а ты в бассейн не хочешь, по студаку дешевле, знаю я одно место.  
— Блин, Ленк. — Связка звякает в руках. — Я ж плаваю, как топор.   
— Чёрт, забыла.   
— Да ничего.  
Пищит домофон.  
— Точно не хочешь? — всё же спрашивает Ленка, в подъезде её голос кажется громче. — Научишься.  
— Не. Может, посидим где? Встретимся?   
Наташе чудится эхо, замок, как всегда, заедает, дверь нужно на себя потянуть. Спросить-то она спросила, но время разве найдётся? Хотела к отцу съездить, с Дашей и Надей посидеть, с приятелем Денисом погулять, к тёте Кате в гости заглянуть...  
— Можно-можно, — отзывается Ленка. — На выходных... только на следующих.  
— Ага.  
Смартфон стукает, ложась на тумбочку, ключи звякают рядом. Наташа разматывает шарф, одновременно выпрыгивая из ботинок. Мама не дома, ещё на работе, вообще тоже не помешало бы туда сходить, но вдруг начальница поймает, нагрузит делами сомнительной нужности.  
Наташа громыхает ящиками морозилки, доставая пельмени. 

2  
Остановились они в частном доме. То ли дальней-предальней родственицы, то ли подруги дальней-предальней родственницы, то ли дальней-предальней родственницы подруги. Наташка что-то про это слышала, мама с папой говорили — сначала тихо, а потом всё громче, как всегда у них бывало, — но сразу забыла. Вообще-то Наташке не особо это всё нравилось: в поезде было слишком душно и скучно, школьных друзей она месяц не увидит, а море? Что такое вообще это море? Лучше бы уж к бабе с дедом поехали, там свои ребята, знакомые, можно шалаши строить, мяч пинать, играть в казаки-разбойники, да много чего ещё!  
Но мама сказала:   
— Ребёнка нужно на море.   
А папа сказал:   
— Ну это, ну да… Ага.  
Комната у них была на троих одна, Наташка спала с мамой на продавленном диване, а папа ложился в ногах, вытягивая ноги на приставленное кресло. А ещё папа храпел, и хотелось зажать ему нос, но мама говорила, что так делать нельзя. Водой его обливать тоже было нельзя. И вообще нужно было думать, что делаешь. Иногда Наташка её слушала. Но слушалась — гораздо реже.  
Хозяйку Наташка видела нечасто, она была большой, грузной, громкой, и Наташка запомнила её как тройную тётю, будто из книги про дядю Фёдора, да ещё её синеватые ноги мелькали между полами лёгкого разноцветного халата. У хозяйки была внучка, возраста Наташки, тоже собиралась во второй класс. Говорила немного смешно, шепелявила — у неё не было двух зубов. Родители оставляли Катю у бабушки на лето, а сами работали, и Наташка ей сочувствовала: как это — лето без мамы? Мама всегда была с ней, и дома, и к бабе с дедом ездила, ну а папа... Папа тоже приезжал, но у него же работа, ему положено быть занятым. Хотя маме что-то не нравилось, мама говорила, что, когда её нет, папа занят не работой, папа опять по новой, обещал же...  
От мамы Наташка знала, что это плохо — когда папа лежит на диване и пропускает работу, когда пахнет от него резко чем-то спёртым. Папа тогда много улыбается, слова растягивает глупо. А потом они с мамой ругаются, и папа уходит.  
Дураки.  
В деревне у бабы с дедом речки не было, только болото какое-то, папа на него ловить рыбу ходил.  
— Ну Люда, ну для спортивного интереса! — объяснял он, а мама качала головой.  
Наташку он с собой не брал, рыбу, видите ли, она ему распугать могла. Ничего папа не понимал, да и кому вообще рыба нужна? Лягушек ловить интереснее.  
Море Наташку держать отказывалось, вода была солянющей и немного страшной, ей купили ярко-оранжевый жилет, а то вдруг что, и вода перестала пугать. В нём было весело, хоть и завидно, что Катя ныряет и заплывает дальше. Но можно было с ней замки строить из песка, а ещё бегать по улицам, есть шелковицу, с другими детьми, как в деревне, мяч гонять и в казаки-разбойники играть, а они специально, смеясь, балакали по-своему — шо ты робишь! — непонятно, но Катя объясняла и только изредка хихикала.  
Как-то они совсем заигрались, мама даже звала уже, хотя, может, показалось. Темнело поздно, Катя всё вокруг знала, а мама вечерами обычно сидела с соседкой тётей Соней и раскладывала пасьянсы. Небо уже чёрно-звёздным было, когда Наташка пришла домой. Мама не ругалась, только хмурилась, и пахло от неё травянисто, а от папы — спёрто. Но папа не ушёл никуда, храпел, лёжа в ногах. Наташка ворочалась, пока не заснула.  
А потом отпуска мамы с папой кончились.

3  
Наташа не помнила, чтобы они с мамой действительно обсуждали работу. Будто само самой разумеющимся было, что, поступив в институт, она начнёт и подрабатывать. Просто однажды за обедом мама сказала:  
— Я тебя устрою, схожу завтра.  
Наташа отломила кусок бородинского от ровного ломтя и ответила:  
— О, давай.  
Так она стала лаборантом-исследователем. Доверяли ей по большей части работу подай-принеси, помоги на кофе-брейке на конференции, сходи к Вер-Палне, она тебя искала, перепечатай вот эти письменные отчёты. Наташа приходила на работу после пар, когда освобождалась не поздно, зорко высматривала работников в коридоре, чтобы поздороваться, — а то вдруг кого-то не заметит, и потом этот кто-то маме скажет, ваша-де дочка в облаках витает, невежливая твоя дочка, а я вот видела Наташку твою, и... — кивала начальнице Антонине Семёновне, ходящей и говорящей медленно, и шла к маме. В белом халате мама выглядела совсем серьёзной. Она поила её чаем, как раньше, когда ещё до школы иногда брала с собой на работу, Наташка тогда садилась за стол, к печатной машинке, и стукала по клавишам.  
Сейчас печатных машинок уже не было, но работать приходилось на компьютере, где систему не переустанавливали лет десять. Пока компьютер загружался, можно было выслушать — мне.... Костя... Лена звонила... мне... я... Костя и Машка... Костя... — рассказ Антонины Семёновны о внуках.  
В кабинете они сидели вдвоём, людей в институте вообще было немного, и те постепенно — в лучшем случае — уходили на пенсию. Правда, можно было иногда поболтать с аспирантами. Их было трое, мама и Антонина Семёновна называли их мальчиками. Все приезжие, жили в общежитии неподалёку от института. Чаем норовили угостить, но Наташа головой качала:   
— Я у мамы попила.  
Засиживаться на работе не хотелось, дел и занятий и без того хватало, а эта работа просто — опыт, деньги — этап. Получше, чем фасовать в цехе лапшу, помогая маме с её подработкой.  
Антонина Семёновна иногда спрашивала, что Наташа планирует позже, может, у них в институте останется? Наташа пожимала плечами. Чаи гонять? Четыре года делать анализы, чтобы доказать, что есть ещё один способ что-то получить? Способ, который никому не нужен, потому что давно есть проще, и вообще всё дешевле делают в Китае.  
Наука — дело хорошее, конечно, но точно не для всех.  
— Ты у Вер-Палны была? — интересовалась Антонина Семёновна.  
Вере Павловне было уже около восьмидесяти, и всё, что хоть как-то было связано с компьютером, Наташа делала за неё.  
— Сейчас схожу, — отвечала Наташа, выходила за дверь, кивала тётечкам в белых халатах и дядечкам в костюмах и спускалась по крутой лестнице. Была другая, обычная, за дверями, с лестничной площадкой и окном — из мелких квадратов стёкол — на два этажа, но находилась она дальше, и до неё идти было как-то глупо.   
Иногда Наташе чудилось, что она вот-вот сверзится со ступеней.   
И ей даже немного этого хотелось.

4  
Лифт не работает, и на восьмой этаж приходится подниматься пешком. Меняются запахи: кошачий душок перетекает в жареную картошку, а картошка — в сигаретный дым. Шуршит пакет в руке, Надя попросила в магазин забежать за хлебом и ну чем-нибудь ещё.   
Дверь в лестничный закуток и в квартиру нараспашку, из коридора слышится низкий Надин голос. Наташа шагает через порог и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Они, конечно, виделись вчера, но обнимаются, от Нади пахнет сладкими духами, она в джинсах, просторной чёрной футболке с черепом и розовых ушастых тапках-зайчиках.   
— Приве-э-эт, — тянет она. — Даша пришла уже.  
Наташа разматывает шарф, вешает пальто. Жужжит, чуть заедая — поменять надо, — молния на сапогах. Надя уже прихватила пакет и ушла в кухню.  
Собраться они решили внезапно: слово за слово, Денис на работе, его до завтра не будет, посидим, может? давно не сидели, да-да, давай. Денис — машинист, он старше Нади — Наташа всё время забывает насколько, — и живут они вместе уже два года, с тех пор как Надя переехала к нему из общежития.  
Квартира однокомнатная, обои в цветочек, голубоватый кафель, ржавые разводы на дне ванны, советская газовая плита — духовка неравномерно пропекает, — трясущийся стол. В кухне чуть пахнет табаком. Даша режет овощи для салата, здоровается, обнимает наклонившуюся к ней Наташу. Она в сарафане, вообще только их и носит, в джинсах Наташа её, кажется, не видела никогда.   
— А мы тут вспоминали, как к тебе Демидов подкатил, — объявляет Даша.  
Надя и Наташа фыркают синхронно. Шуршит пакет.   
— Ну его, — отмахивается Наташа.  
За окном темнота, уже вечер — правда вечер, а не ранний зимний мрак, подумать только, апрель уже, ещё один учебный год кончается, и время летит-летит, — в стекле отражается маленькая кухня, три фигуры, ярко горит лампочка в старом плафоне-цветке.  
Наташа тоже берёт нож и режет колбасу.  
— Что как у тебя? — кивает она Даше.  
— Да такое себе. — Она пожимает плечами. — Я иногда настолько задолбанная, что думаю, на фиг мне Лёшка, отношения. Больше расстройства, чем… ну… хорошего.  
— Ну, если всё так сложно, может, и правда лучше закончить сейчас? — предлагает Наташа.  
— А что, кто-то лучше будет, а? — перекрикивает шипение картошки Надя.  
— Нервы-то дороже.  
— Да кто нервы-то не треплет?  
— Да ну тебя в баню.  
— Да идите вы, — смеётся Даша.  
Вино открывает Надя, она вкручивает штопор в пробку, пока Даша расставляет бокалы, а Наташа пытается уместить на столе тарелки, пакеты с чем-то, сахарницу, солонку, салфетницу, а это что вообще такое? А-а-а, бесполезно!  
Под полусухое разговор идёт громче и резче.  
— А вы с Денисом как, не собираетесь расписываться? — спрашивает Даша.  
— А на фига? — Надя поднимает брови. — Ну что этот штамп даст вообще? — Она допивает остатки вина из бокала. — Что с ним, что без него.   
— Ну, значит, серьёзно всё. — Даша — неуверенно — пожимает плечами.  
— А так что, нет? Мы живём вместе, нам хорошо. Он, блин, не маленький уже, работа, деньги. Что ещё нужно-то? Клятвы мне не впёрлись.  
— Ну, а если он типа считает, что это так, на время, вот и замуж не зовёт?  
— Он замуж не зовёт, потому что нам не нужно это.  
Наташа разливает вино по бокалам.  
— Да дело каждого же, — говорит она. — Как удобнее, так и живите.  
Надя, прищурившись, предлагает чокнуться за... ну чёрт знает за что, за то, чтобы всё было, как нам хочется.   
Звякают бокалы.  
Вспоминаются однокурсники, прошлые отношения, экзамены, работа, ерунда какая-то, сумасшедший в метро, бомж в электричке, глупая песня, звучащая ото всюду, ещё более глупая, звучавшая, когда они учились в школе, и ещё одна, и ещё. И они подхватывают друг за дружкой строки: про сбитые в кровь ноги, закрытые двери, чёрные обои, танцы в клубах, районы-кварталы, Алису, которая не ходит в школу, и ресницы, которыми можно так хлопать, что улетишь.  
Наташа задирает голову, смеясь. Думает, что Рита тоже любила петь старые глуповатые песни, и кухня вокруг рассыпается и ссыпается, как в калейдоскопе.

5  
Отчима Рита не то чтобы терпеть не могла. Он работал, купил ей ноутбук на день рождения, был чистоплотным, довольно тихим и жизни не учил. Рита об этом на самом деле немного говорила, но вечерами и по выходным всегда была готова погулять или посидеть дома у Наташи или у Андрея, с которым встречалась.  
— Да она имеет же на это право, ну я понимаю, что ей не надо вечно ну... за отца цепляться, — сказала всё же как-то Рита. — Но не могу просто, не хочу его видеть лишний раз.  
Они встретились после занятий, Рита подождала у метро Наташу — та заканчивала чуть позже, — а потом они, несмотря на продувающий куртки ветер, отправились гулять.  
— Совсем не хочешь?  
— Да я и не знаю его, и знать не хочу.  
— А вдруг он нормальный?  
— Да он не говно, блин, — вздохнула Рита, — просто... никто он мне, и всё. И не надо мне тут про то, что я должна его и маму понять. — Она покачала головой.  
Наташа кивнула, засовывая руки поглубже в карманы, и спросила:  
— Съехать хочешь?   
Они вышли к перекрёстку. Горел красный.  
— Ага, думала вот, что как, с Андреем говорила, ну, у него на работе швах тот ещё.  
— Разберётесь. А... теперь куда?  
Они переглянулись.  
Конечно, заблудились. Рита всегда плутала в трёх соснах, а Наташа не особо знала центр Москвы. Она раньше сюда ездила редко, в основном с мамой, чтобы что-то купить или навестить тётю. Нет, мама, конечно, уже года два как разрешала бывать в Москве одной, правда названивала, бывало, каждые полчаса, но Наташа не особо этим разрешением пользовалось: хватало прогулок по посёлку, фильмов по интернету и поездок в районный город, где можно было есть фастфуд, ходить в кино, шататься по дворам и покупать в книжном магазине настольные игры. Настольные игры вообще больше любила Рита, но Наташа тоже втянулась.  
— Ну что? — спросила Наташа.  
Накрапывал дождь — невнятный, мелкокапельный, — слепили огни, в небе серел пух вечерних облаков.  
— Да чёрт знает, — отмахнулась Рита. — Рано или поздно точно выйдем к метро.  
Наташа кивнула, сводя — само собой как-то получилось — брови к переносице. Ещё было не так уж поздно, конечно, но всё равно вот-вот мама названивать начнёт, волноваться, где ты, что ты...  
— Да станций же как грибов после дождя, — фыркнула Рита и — красный человечек сменился на зелёного — решительно шагнула на пешеходный переход.  
Неслись машины. Торопились люди.  
— А что там с тем гадом-историком? — спросила Наташа, в два шага нагоняя Риту.  
— Да он мне сто пудов зачёт не поставит.  
— С ним совсем не договоришься?  
— Да упёртый, а я ему чем-то не понравилась, душу вынет.  
Они пошли по тротуару. Рита — невысокая, со светлыми пушащимися волосами, в яркой крутке — громко говорила, и от этого было слегка неловко.   
— Откуда знаешь?   
— Да рассказали второкурсники.  
— Ужас, конечно. Разве не должен преподаватель всегда давать шанс? Ну типа, блин, разве вообще это нормально, что составил впечатление с бухты-барахты и — всё?  
— Наивная душа, — фыркнула Рита.  
— Уже и помечтать нельзя.  
— Да он такой пи... — Рита замерла, и Наташа тоже остановилась. — О! Слышишь?  
Сбоку, с узкой улочки, доносилась музыка, гитарная, знакомая.   
Рита и Наташа переглянулись и поспешили туда. Голос не особо подходил, но парень пел — почти орал — от души. И — Рита с Наташей тоже подхватили. Песня, конечно, была старой, попсовой, бессмысленной и этим совершенно великолепной.  
До десятого класса Наташа редко видела Риту, да, была такая девчонка в параллели, вроде с хвостом ходила, вроде вон она прошла с сумкой со значками, вроде-вроде. У Наташи тогда компания была своя, ещё с пятого, они гуляли вместе, дома у кого-то сидели, песни бесконечно крутили, болтали, ругались с другими девчонками из класса, обсуждали, кто кому нравится, тайком пробовали сладкоэтиловые коктейли у карьера и за домами и не могли решить, куда поступать. Потом, правда, Марина и Вика ушли в колледж, а Нина и Света в лицей при институте, который их родителям советовали подруги-знакомые-родители выпускников прошлых лет, и Наташа оказалась в десятом классе, собранном из бывших «ашек» и «бэшек», решивших встретиться с ЕГЭ лицом к лицу. Вот тогда-то они с Ритой и заговорили.   
Рита оказалась громкой, быстрой и резкой.  
Музыка утихла, Рита с Наташей засмеялись, и что-то знакомое было в домах вокруг, да даже если и опоздали бы они на электричку, домой, куда угодно — какая разница?  
Плевать.

6  
Мама не волновалась. Корвалол не пила, сделала себе фруктовый салат, улеглась на диван перед телевизором.   
Наташка ёрзала на стуле. Буквы плясали по строкам, она пропустила слово. Или не пропустила? Что она вообще писала? Что?  
— Хватит стучать, сядь ровно, — попросила мама. Даже голос не повысила. Спокойная.  
Наташка моргнула. Раз — и пятка перестала бить по ножке стула.  
«Разогналась, из воды выскочила, крылья-плавники расправила… — прочитала про себя Наташка из учебника. — Разогналась, из воды выскочила… — повторила ещё раз. — Разогналась...»  
И как мама так может?   
Когда папа дома был?  
Позавчера?  
Позапозавчера?  
Поза...  
В носу засвербело, в глазах защипало. Нет-нет-нет, она же взрослая!  
«Разогналась, из воды выскочила…»  
Мама вон не волнуется, мама сказала, что папа придёт. А вдруг нет? Вдруг они разойдутся — вот прямо сейчас, вот прямо навсегда? Наташка ведь не дура, она знала, что так бывает, что не у всех родители вместе живут. Наташка уже в третьем классе, и она слышала, как мама говорила: «Развод», и как папа кричал, и как мама кричала. Наташка знала, что папа пьёт, что это плохо, что мама устала это терпеть.  
Мама говорила, что любит её, папа говорил, что она его любимая дочка, они говорили, что всё в порядке, что они семья, что надо вместе съездить на море, в театр, в зоопарк, в…  
Сейчас они говорили так, а потом — снова ругались. Даже когда в зоопарке были, и то нашли повод. В театр же она ходила только с мамой.  
«Лучше бы они разошлись скорее, — подумала Наташка, — лучше бы это кончилось, не тянулось, не скрывалось, не...»  
На страницу капнуло.  
Наташка замотала головой.  
«Разогналась, из воды выскочила…»  
Она не могла сказать, не могла плакать, взрослая же уже. Она об этом знала, пусть родители и не догадывались, не верили, что она понимает, шептались, скрывали, всё в порядке, Наташк, папа скоро придёт, папа больше не будет пить, у папы с мамой всё будет хорошо.  
Папа с мамой были врунами.  
«Разогналась…»  
И Наташка не хотела этого знать.

7  
Тётя Катя — мамина старшая сестра, а в детстве Наташа думала, что она моложе: такой мама казалась усталой и немолодой в обычной одежде, не то что на работе в своём халате, когда была собранной и улыбчивой.  
Жила тётя Катя в Москве, в своей квартире, и с этим была связана какая-то почти-афера, но подробностей Наташа не знала, даже не была уверена, правда ли это или байка, которую ей рассказывали, когда она была ребёнком. Мужа у тёти Кати не было, что мама одобряла, и детей тоже, за что мама её, кажется, немного жалела.  
Когда Наташа вошла в палату, тётя Катя расплылась в улыбке, довольная, заговорила громко-дробно. Мама подхватила разговор, стала выгружать из сумки йогурты и фрукты под тёть-Катино «Ну зачем ты! Ну не надо!», а Наташа стояла у входа, взгляд скользил по — белому постельному белью, морщинистым рукам — двум кроватям, по — тарелкам, пакетам, контейнерам для таблеток — тумбочкам, иконам на подоконнике, по фиолетово-зелёному халату тёти Кати, мужским тапочкам, в которые она сунула свои крупные ступни.   
— Иди сюда, Натах, — позвала тётя Катя. — Апельсин давай съедим.  
Наташа кивнула и — посмотрела.  
На отёкшее лицо, на белый бинт, из-под которого едва торчали волосы.  
«Хорошо, что белый, — подумала Наташа, — что нет… не просвечивает, не видно, не...»  
На пальцах у тёти Кати были пепельно-золотистые кольца с крупными камнями. Кожа чуть морщинилась, оставаясь, должно быть, гладкой под латунными ободками.   
Наташа сидела рядом на кровати, смотрела на руки, на кольца, на халат с крупными фиолетовыми цветами, на серебристую молнию, на цепочку крестика.  
— Да, всё хорошо на занятиях, — доложилась она. — Экзамены скоро, ЕГЭ, готовлюсь как-то...   
Наташа чистила апельсин, Тётя Катя шептала про взятки врачу, про соседку, — она с сиделкой, но сиделка вышла, пока она спит, к ней придут скоро, муж, родичи, она... — про еду из столовой, которая очень даже ничего. Мама кивала, охала-ахала, качала головой.  
По дороге в палату Наташе навстречу по стеночке, хромая, прошаркал мужчина.  
Медленно-медленно. Тихо-тихо.   
И пахло странно — не так, как в поликлинике или в хирургии, где ей в одиннадцать вырезали аппендицит. Запах — лекарств? дезинфекции? — забивался в нос, вроде не горький, не омерзительный, не приторный, но — почти невыносимый.  
— Ох, а через палату, там совсем молоденький мальчик, его какие-то отморозки избили, — понизила голос тётя Катя. — Спасибо, — кивнула она Наташе и взяла протянутую половину апельсина, разломила. Прыснул сок, застыл каплями на бархате халата. — Так ему вроде лучше стало, а потом штифт или чего там поставили, и что-то там нагноилось... Лежит вот, двигаться не может.  
Мама охнула и покачала головой.  
Наташа молча жевала апельсин — еле сладкий, сочнотой наполняющий рот.  
Внизу холл был огромным и мраморным, а попасть в больницу нельзя было просто так — «Я к Архипенко, в нейрохирургию», — нужно было выписать пропуск в бюро пропусков, всё серьёзно, не хухры-мухры. Тётя Катя хотела хорошего хирурга, аневризма — это не ерунда, да, операция рискованная, но лучше уж что-то сделать, чем ждать-надеяться, это же как бомба замедленного действия.  
До операции Наташа поехать не смогла — тётя Катя пролежала в палате один день, а у Наташи были тогда курсы, и мама запретила, хотя она хотела.  
Она вообще тётю Катю любила. За запах сигарет в её квартире, за её эклеры, за рассказы о маме, о папе, о бабе с дедом, за честное мнение, за подарки по поводам и без, за «молодец» — ни за что, просто потому что учится хорошо, потому что сама посуду моет, приехала в гости, книги читает, подсказала слово в кроссворде.  
— Тебе что ещё привезти? — допытывалась мама.  
— Да не надо ничего, — отмахивалась тётя Катя.  
Сок впитался в ткань халата, на шее была крупная родинка — торчала выступающим коричневым комком, похожая на гречневое зерно.   
Это ведь больно? Не во время операции? А после, когда отходишь от наркоза? Как это — осознавать, что в твоей голове?.. Как?   
— А куда шкурку выкинуть? — спросила Наташа.  
— Вот, — мама засуетилась, зашуршала сумками-свёртками, — давай в этот пакет.  
Скрипнула дверь, народу резко стало много, замычала женщина с другой кровати, сказала что-то, растягивая слова. Бодро загомонили незнакомые люди. Наташа с мамой переглянулись.  
Перездоровались-перепрощались.  
— Мы приедем ещё, — пообещала мама.  
— Да не надо, — махнула рукой тётя Катя.  
По коридору они шли быстро — мимо каталок, медсестёр, испуганно озирающихся фигур, халатов, стойки, диванчиков, компании на одном из них, там сидел парень с забинтованной головой, кивал бледной девчонке и мужчине с серьёзным лицом. Кивал и кивал. Болванчиково.  
Наташа отвела взгляд.  
Он понимает, что происходит?  
А тот, из другой палаты, которого избили отморозки?  
А мужчина, который шёл по стеночке?  
А старушка на соседней койке?  
Как они всё это воспринимают? Как они… будут жить?  
Шурша, раскрылись двери лифта. Что́ бы она делала, если бы не обошлось, если бы тётя Катя... стала такой же?   
— Жутко это, — покачала головой мама, когда двери отрезали их двоих от отделения.  
Наташа кивнула.

8  
Денис выше Наташи почти на голову, хотя она далеко не низкая: рост — сто восемьдесят один. Он улыбчивый, вскидывающий брови выразительно, чуть кудрявый, и завитки русых волос торчат из-под чёрной шапки, пока он её не снимает. Следом вешает куртку на спинку стула. Наташа делает так же, поправляет волосы, глянув в полузеркальное окно кафе — здесь они устроились за столиком на двоих.  
— И что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает Наташа. — Ну, если ты сейчас пойдёшь работать вообще не по специальности, то разве будешь успевать?  
— Да мне уже в печёнках это. — Денис глаза таращит, брови взлетают вверх. — Я и так не тяну, и мне неинтересно, лучше академ возьму, заработаю, а там потом посмотрю.  
Наташа улыбается подошедшей официантке, раскладывающей перед ними меню.  
— А не будешь жалеть?  
— Родители жалеть будут, а не я, ага.  
Денис учится в Первом меде. Папа — хирург, мама — стоматолог, Денис уже сходил на собеседование в магазин бытовой техники.  
— Я и сейчас ни фига не знаю, что мне, блин, надо, но я даже думать не хочу о дежурствах, больнице, и... — Он качает головой, листая меню, но, кажется, в него даже не смотря.   
У Наташи мама — технолог, и Наташа после школы пошла в пищевой, химия без проблем давалась, мама помочь была всегда готова, и на заводе каком-нибудь можно найти работу, если постараться, это везде нужно, на всех упаковках ведь пишут состав белков-жиров-углеводов. Наташа не помнит, чтобы мама ей советовала, куда идти, разве что говорила, что идти вообще куда-то стоит, чтобы не быть как — пьяница — слесарь-отец.   
— Ну, оно и к лучшему, наверное, — говорит Наташа и, глядя на — должно быть, вопросительно — вскинутые брови Дениса, добавляет: — То есть можно унитазы без души мыть, шмотки продавать, но врачом, мне кажется, если не горишь, не получится. Слишком это тяжело... ну не только физически.  
Денис еле кивает, заказывает, как и Наташа, кофе.  
Они познакомились в интернете года три назад, кажется. Вроде в какой-то группе заговорили в комментариях, потом перешли в личные сообщения, сошлись во вкусах окончательно, когда разговор зашёл о «Достучаться до небес» — сначала вспомнили любимые моменты на трезвую голову, потом по мере дистанционного выпивания по две банки пива нашли символический подтекст, а челюсть Тиля Швайгера признали очень выразительной, — позже выяснили, что живут близко, и с тех пор иногда виделись. Как сейчас: между утренними делами Дениса и вечерним походом Наташи на — линди-хоп — танцы.  
Официантка — быстрая, но с набрякшими веками — приносит кофе. Денис высыпает в свою чашку два пакетика сахара. Наташа пьёт так.   
— Я тут недавно глянул кое-что, — говорит Денис. — Тот ещё сюр, но захватывает. — Он выгибает брови. — Прямо как ты любишь.  
Горькота кофе оседает на языке. Наташа смеётся. И думает, не слишком ли звонко? Не как-то ли не так? Вдруг Денис надумает что-то... По смеху, ага. Ну и бред.  
Не то чтобы они с Денисом близки, так, приятели, не особо на самом деле похожи, взять даже фильмы: чаще то, что нравится Денису, ей не особо, и наоборот. Денис и думает иначе: он прямолинейнее, бескомпромисснее, увереннее даже, наверное. Наташа готова это признать. Если ей в чём-то не хватает уверенности, с этим, конечно, чёрт знает, что делать, но разве первый шаг при решении проблемы не её принятие?  
Сама себе психолог, все дела.  
— Блин, я вот не знаю, уйду из универа, родители сто пудов выгонят из дома, — говорит Денис. Фильм они не дообсудили.   
— Думаешь, прям выгонят?  
— Нет, но... типа начнут нудить, винить, орать… — Он качает головой. — Я сам не останусь, нервы дороже.  
— И куда пойдёшь?  
— А хрен знает. Но лучше так, чем под них подстраиваться.  
Наташа кивает.  
Родители, может, и желают Денису добра, вот только если добро для них такое, не факт, что для него всё не иначе. Жаль, что они не понимают, как полезно бывает представить себя — в чужой шкуре — на чужом месте.  
Кофе кончается, и они просят счёт.

9  
В коридоре было темно — не хоть глаз выколи, но страшно запнуться о ступени-порожки, даже если знаешь, где они, — и Наташа кивнула Рите на лестницу сразу после входа в здание. Она была хотя бы не крутая, с неё вряд ли кто-то мог сверзиться даже при большом желании.   
Со второго этажа чуть золотился светом воздух. Директор, наверное, сидел у себя. И это в воскресенье. То ли он был очень ответственным, то ли не хотел находиться дома.  
Рита по сторонам таращилась, на оббитые коричневыми панелями стены, одинаковые двери, таблички, ограждение той самой крутой лестницы впереди, уже среди мрака — до туда свет почти не доставал.  
— Осторожнее, — предупредила Наташа. — А то я не знаю, что с трупом делать.  
Рита фыркнула, обходя ограждение, но глянув всё же вниз — в темноту, — на ступени, которые невозможно было разглядеть.   
Пока они шагали к нужной лаборатории, под линолеумом поскрипывали доски. Звякнули ключи в Наташиных руках.  
— И много здесь вообще людей? — спросила Рита. Мельтеша, глазея за спиной. Любопытная.  
— Ну, не то чтобы очень, всё пенсионеры, и три с половиной аспиранта.  
Дверь открылась, и Наташа пропустила Риту вперёд. В лаборатории было светло из-за пробивающегося через окна сероватого зимнего света.  
— С половиной? — переспросила Рита, вытягивая шею и стараясь одновременно рассмотреть все полки с колбами, мензурками, бутылями, банками, воронками, упаковками из-под йогуртов и детского питания.  
— Ну, здесь должна быть шутка про рост одного аспиранта, — хмыкает Наташа, — но шутить я её всё же не буду.  
Они смеются.  
Выходной день, Рите нужно распечатать реферат, а у неё краска в принтере закончилась, у Наташи же принтер и вовсе сломался месяца три назад. И рабочим, учитывая, сколько ей платят в месяц, не пользоваться — грех.  
Наташа подошла к столу, на котором стоял компьютер. Включила, плюхнувшись в кресло. Системный блок разжужжался-расшумелся.  
— Ты сегодня на танцы? — спросила Рита. Она ходила сюда-туда, поглядывала, шептала надписи на колбах и баночках.  
— Ага, в шесть.  
— Пошатаемся ещё до них?  
— Конечно.  
— А это что такое? — Рита указала на зелёную жидкость в колбе. — Выглядит пугающе.  
— Краситель, — фыркнула Наташа.  
На экране мигнули файлы, но, к счастью, тут же проявились. Вроде можно было добиться смены оборудования, хотя, конечно, для этого наглость нужна, да и не факт, что сработает — они ведь не инженеры, которым нужен «Автокад», им только отчёты печатать, — хотя Лёша-аспирант ей недавно хвастался, что выбил для отдела комп.  
Рита за спиной ндакнула.  
— И что, как контингент? — спросила она.  
— Ну, скучновато.  
— А аспиранты?  
— Разные, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Но странненькие, — признала она.  
— Что, совсем?  
— Ты бы их видела: один заикается, другой в глаза посмотреть не может, третий неделями, судя по запаху, не моется.  
— Ужас. — Рита скривилась и остановилась около печки, разглядывая её и, кажется, раздумывая, потрогать или нет.  
— Может, забьёшь на танцы? — спросила она. — Пошатаемся, ну такое.  
Зашумел принтер. Дребезжа, втянул лист и принялся его обгромыхивать.   
Рита встречалась с Андреем с девятого класса. Наташе сначала казалось, что они просто слегка поругались — ну, всякое же бывает, вон как они друг друга знают, вместе уже четвёртый год, — но Рита больше ему не писала, не звонила, не бежала к нему и только однажды сказала, что всё, баста, что ей уважение нужно, а не вот это вот всё.   
— Ну...   
Наташа танцы любила очень и всё боялась, что в институте на них перестанет хватать времени. Она оглянулась: Рита, чуть сгорбившись, наклонилась, приблизила глаза — зрение у неё было не очень, но очки она носить не хотела и с линзами заморачивать тоже — к центрифуге.  
— Пофиг на танцы, — сказала Наташа.  
Из принтера выполз последний лист.

10  
Торговый центр встречает музыкой, гомоном, разноцветьем вывесок и кофт-курток. Мама разматывает шарф, и Наташа запихивает его в рюкзак вместе со своей шапкой.  
— За обувью сначала? — спрашивает она.  
Мама кивает, расстёгивает крупные пуговицы пальто.  
— Мы тут где-то брали...  
— Да вроде в другом конце.  
Сбоку синий и жёлтый — вэлькоммен, — доносится отголосок детского плача. И зачем детей с собой брать по магазинам? Оставить не с кем? И не поймёшь, кому хуже: им или их родителям.  
Наташа с мамой заворачивают — «Ладно, кроссовки потом» — в один из магазинов. Наташа утыкается в стойку с кофточками, качает головой на мамино «А может, вот это?», кривится на её «Вот эта красивая» и глаза закатывает на «Посмотри, это сейчас модно».  
— Ну, мам, — говорит Наташа, — это вообще не моё.  
— Просто ты не привыкла.  
— Просто у тебя свой взгляд, а у меня свой.   
Она, довольная, вытаскивает чёрную кофту с узором. И размер подходит, отлично.   
Теперь закатывает глаза мама.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты хорошо одевалась, — говорит она, разглядывая лежащие на полке кофты.  
— А я в твой гардероб лезу?  
— Может, эта ничего так? — Мама разворачивает водолазку тёмно-синего цвета.   
— А-а-а, давай, — улыбается Наташа.  
С мамой она не особо любит ходить по магазинам, с подругами лучше, а с Ритой вообще отлично было.   
Да и не только в торговых центрах.   
Да уж.  
До обувного они доходят не скоро. Успевают обсудить Наташину начальницу: Наташа говорит, что она, конечно, не молодая, потому иногда одно и то же делать приходится, а мама отвечает, что это маразм какой-то. Мама сама себе начальник, только другого отдела. И Наташа не знает, рада ли она, что работает не с ней вместе.  
Оплачивая чёрные джинсы, Наташа уверяет, что с экзаменами проблем не будет, уже вон сколько пережила, а тут фигня, вообще думала в магистратуре будет сложнее, а оказалось, нормально. Хорошо, что теперь чуть на работе повысили. Да и зарплата стала больше, правда приходится анализы делать, а не бегать к Вер-Палне. К ней теперь носится чей-то сын, которому заботливая мама нашла работу подай-принеси недалеко от дома.  
Когда они наконец доходят до обувного, мама спрашивает:  
— Отцу звонила?  
— Съезжу как-нибудь.  
Мама качает головой.  
— Да зачем тебе этот?..  
— Хватит, — отмахивается Наташа.  
Она бывает у отца в съёмной комнате нечасто, сидит на продавленном диване, он предлагает чай, приносит конфеты — «васильки» и «ромашки», дешёвая клумба, — говорит и говорит: о людях, работе, ком-то и чём-то, а в девяностых, а Лёха, а я, а тогда, а... Наташа кивает и вспоминает, как он носил её на плечах, как читал сказки народов Европы из сборника и как приносил — спёрто пахнущий — «киндерсюрпризы».   
Алименты он платит от случая к случаю, звонит по праздникам — уже выпивший.   
— Может, эти померяешь? — спрашивает мама. У неё в руках серо-розовый монстр. Наташа вздыхает.  
Подходящие кроссовки они так и не покупают.

11  
На электричку Наташа и Рита шли вместе: пересеклись на автобусной остановке, как раньше, когда ещё учились в школе, и двинулись вдоль частных домов к платформе. Дул ветер, небо скрыли облака, а ещё вчера солнце светило по-летнему, будто не перевалило уже за середину сентября. Рита щурилась-жмурилась и громко мечтала о кофе. Наташа проверяла, всё ли взяла, заглядывая в висящую на плече сумочку. Ветер подгонял в спину. Мимо пронёсся мужчина в шортах и футболке, следом прошла женщина в пальто.  
Кошелёк, телефон, ключи, студенческий, проездные... И зачем всё это? Ну даже если забыла что-то, ну пропустит пару, или все занятия сегодня, или неделю, или...  
Наташа тряхнула головой.  
Деньги, ключи, телефон, студенческий, проездные. Всё на месте.  
— Душу за кофе продала бы, — сказала Рита. — И не пожалела бы, отвечаю.  
Вообще, Наташе удобнее было ехать на следующей электричке, но Рита спросила, хочет ли она вместе проехаться. В последнее время они виделись не так уж часто.  
— Приедешь — купишь. — Наташа улыбнулась.  
Впереди уже виднелась платформа. Вот-вот — и они будут там, среди покачивающихся — ежедневно на семь двадцать три — фигур, заткнутых наушниками ушей, выглядывающих с платформы носов: когда уже приедет, опять опаздывает? я так не успею... Прибудет электричка, они — чуть суетливо — вместятся в тамбур, в гущу людей, замрут рядом, удерживая равновесие, дыша табаком, по́том, духами. Рита прикроет глаза и поделится наушником.  
— Всё-таки два месяца каникул — это мало, — объявила Наташа.  
Рита кивнула и зевнула, даже рот не прикрыла. Стрелка у неё на левом глазу была чуть кривая — длиннее, чем на правом. Волосы растрепались, и пахло от них, наверное, свежо и горьковато — любимыми Ритиными духами.  
Да, потом их вынесет толпа на станции, они перейдут через — пиканье, бряцанье — турникеты к метро. И, может, сядут даже во второй поезд. И Наташа будет смотреть на длинноватую стрелку, Рита — зевать, ноги — отдавливать ноги, извините-простите, да идите...  
Платформа была всего одна, пути — два, свежеокрашенные в серый лавки, зелёные надписи-направления. Вдали шумел состав, ехал от Москвы, стучал по рельсам, чтобы вот-вот остановиться. Он же в область ещё дальше?  
— Сейчас бы ехать хрен пойми куда, — сказала Наташа, кивнув на тормозящую электричку.  
— Типа плюнуть на всё и?.. — Рита замерла.  
Наташа тоже остановилась, оглянулась на неё и кивнула:  
— Ага, ну разве в этом больше смысла, чем во всём, — она махнула рукой, — этом?  
Рита усмехнулась, и усмешка перетекла в зевок. Электричка со скрипом остановилась.  
— Пойдём? — предложила Рита.  
Двери — с шипением — открылись.  
Нужно было на пары, в институт, отсидеть, отслушать, отскучать, запить кофе, заесть в столовой, приехать домой, пойти на работу...  
Наташа шагнула в вагон первой. Пассажиров здесь было немного, они рассредоточились по углам сидений, у окон, сгорбились, отгородились капюшонами, наушниками, закрытыми веками.  
— А если контролёры? — спросила Наташа.  
— Пофиг, убежим. — Рита расплылась в улыбке и первая плюхнулась на свободное сиденье.  
Состав тронулся.  
Раньше они иногда ездили зайцами, смотрели в окна на граффити, переглядывались, тогда же за рощей в посёлке пробовали курить, а ещё энергетики и пиво, и Наташа признавалась, что ей немного страшно — отец-то был алкоголиком, а вдруг? Рита говорила, что не только гены всё решают.  
Рита сидела — чуть улыбалась, волосы, кажется, ещё больше растрепались — и смотрела на устроившуюся напротив Наташу.  
— Чего ты? — спросила та.  
— Да просто подумала... Ну и дичь. — Она фыркнула и — засмеялась.  
Поезд стучал по рельсам, пассажиры, кажется, оглядывались, а они хохотали.  
— Аж спать расхотелось, — поделилась Рита потом, вытянула ноги, обутые в бордовые кроссовки.  
— Точняк.  
Электричка остановилась на станции: тоже небольшой, полупустой. Немолодая женщина с девочкой прошла к дверям в тамбур. Девочка выходить не хотела, и мать тащила её — выгибающую губы, только открывающую их, чтобы что-то сказать или заорать, — за руку.  
— Я сегодня вечером к сестре, — сказала Рита — всё так же, улыбаясь.  
— И... как она? — Наташины губы сошлись в ровную линию. Как улыбаться-то можно, когда?..   
— Да как раньше. — Рита покачала головой. — Химия, анализы... — Она покачала головой снова, сгримасничала непонятно. — Прогнозы... ну такое.  
— Хреново, — вздохнула Наташа.  
— Да никто не застрахован, вот живёшь-живёшь, и...  
Наташа вспомнила тётю Катю, халат с фиолетовыми цветами, бинт, родинку, запах. Болванчиковую голову совсем молодого парня на диване. И — покачала головой: так, как Рита до этого, так, как тот самый парень.  
— Да, чёрт знает, как на её месте вообще, — сказала Наташа. — То есть со стороны страшно, а там… Не понять это.  
— А зачем вообще? — Рита фыркнула. — Мне плохо, ей плохо, родителям плохо, будем мерить, кому хуже?  
Наташа снова покачала головой.  
Рита сунула руку в карман толстовки, зашарила в нём долго и медленно, будто он бездонный, и вытащила наконец наушники.  
— Я тут песню одну нашла, — сказала она. — Ты должна послушать.  
Она достала смартфон, заскользила по экрану пальцем с красным ногтем. Взъерошенная, горько пахнущая. Наташа не могла вспомнить, когда чуть потекла правая короткая стрелка: от смеха или позже.  
От контролёров им всё-таки пришлось убегать.

12  
Мама сказала, что не может взять большой отпуск, что у неё дела, что с бабой и дедом Наташка не соскучится. Наташка не спорила, собрала в рюкзак самое нужное: две книги, аудиоплеер, любимую мягкую игрушку, самодельную анкету, которую собиралась дать заполнить подружкам из деревни, и пухлый пенал. Хотелось попросить маму поехать с ней или самой остаться здесь, она уже не маленькая, четвёртый класс, пусть мама на работу ходит, а она дома посидит одна или с папой. Или они с папой уже решили?..  
Да?  
Спросить хотелось, но что-то внутри сжималось и не давало раскрыть рот.  
Мама провела с ней две недели, загорала на раскладушке в саду, мыла для Наташки клубнику, полола картошку, помогала собирать паззлы — с котёнком, прошлогодний подарок бабы с дедом. А потом — уехала. Дед отвёз её на вокзал, и Наташка попросилась с ним. Обняла её крепко, просила звонить почаще, шмыгнула носом в плечо.  
«Вы с папой?..» — подумала и затрясла головой.   
Мама, должно быть, уже была далеко, когда они ужинали втроём: Наташка, баба и дед. Наташка смотрела в выцветший борщ из печки — с говядиной, это запомнилось ярче всего, — и в горле что-то сжималось.  
Девочки анкеты заполнили — хвастались любимыми музыкальными исполнителями, фильмами, телепередачами, отвечали на умные вопросы о том, что такое дружба, любовь и счастье, и отказывались писать секреты, потому что, конечно, секретов у них друг от друга быть не могло. По вечерам компанией с подачи мальчишек играли в футбол. У Наташки получалось, она вообще была бойкая, быстрая, ловкая. Думалось только о мяче, весело было — толкаться, бегать, обниматься после. Маме она об этом не говорила: игра-то была совсем не девчачья. Маме она говорила, что прочла книги, что баба заставила повторять таблицу умножения, что дед починил велосипед, что пошли огурцы и помидоры, а вечером они вместе поливали любимые бабушкины цинии, а Дик дал лапу, представляешь, он мне лапу дал!   
Наташка бежала к телефону, говорила и говорила, и в горле что-то сжималось.   
Голос у мамы был тёплый, улыбчивый, мама признавалась, что скучает, передавала привет от папы.   
Папа сам не звонил.  
— Мам, — сказала однажды Наташка, оглянувшись, чтобы удостоверится, что баба с дедом в комнате смотрят «Поле чудес», — а вы с папой?..  
— Всё хорошо, Наташк.  
Первое сентября было совсем на носу, когда мама приехала. Наташка вышла в кухню, а мама уж там — краснощёкая, во всё лицо улыбающаяся. Наташка обняла её крепко-прекрепко, и мама обхватила её руками в ответ.   
Они пробыли в деревне ещё неделю — снова собрали паззлы, ездили в лес за грибами, мама упросила бабу запечь яблоки — и уехали.  
Только дома мама сказала, что папа с ними больше не живёт.

13  
В квартире у тёти Кати пахнет жареными грибами. Наташа надевает тапочки — они почти сваливаются с ног на ходу.   
— Иди сюда, я ужин готовлю, — доносится из кухни.  
Наташа улыбается. Квартира у тёти Кати небольшая, захламлённая вещами, как говорит мама. В комнате диван, два кресла, шкафы с книгами, один — платяной, комод еле притулился сбоку, на журнальном столике ноутбук, карандаши-ручки, маникюрный набор, ежедневники, книги-книги, три чашки. На стене, за диваном, и на полу ковры.  
Кухня из тех, в которые не помещается холодильник, мимо него Наташа проходит-протискивается в коридоре. Тётя Катя стоит у плиты, мешает грибы лопаточкой.  
— После пар? — спрашивает она.  
— Ага, вот решила заехать.  
— Вовремя. — Повернувшись, тётя Катя подмигивает. Она в джинсах и футболке, волосы стянуты на затылке в неаккуратный пучок.  
Наташа садится на табуретку. Шкварчит масло, и тётя Катя возвращает внимание к плите.  
В вазочке, стоящей на столе, конфеты и печенье, сверху — неудобно нависают шкафчики, на подоконнике банки и свёртки. Раньше там стояла пепельница, но потом тётя Катя бросила: теперь она сосёт карамельки и перебирает чётки.  
— Как мама? — спрашивает тётя Катя.  
— Да всё по-старому.  
Наташа моргает и — на мгновение — ей кажется, что на волосах тёти Кати намотано белое, что пахнет неприятно-невыносимо, что... Она мотает головой.  
Тётя Катя отключает газ, раскладывает по тарелкам грибы с картошкой.   
Тётя Катя знает, что Наташа любит грибы.  
Стучат вилки по тарелкам, тётя Катя вспоминает, как сдавала экзамены — она училась на журналиста, — и рассказывает, что ей до сих пор снится самый страшный зачёт, хотя теперь она понимает, что это ерунда. Наташа смеётся, вспоминает свой самый ужасный экзамен — его пересдавать даже пришлось. А теперь, подумать только, чуть больше года и — всё, никакого института.   
Тётя Катя убирает пустые тарелки, щёлкает по кнопке стоящего на тумбе, у плиты, чайника и возвращается за стол. Берёт из вазочки карамельку.  
— Я тут книгу одну читаю, там альтернативная история, мол, подумай, было ли то, что было, самым плохим исходом. — Она складывает фантик гармошкой. — Банально вроде, но интересно. — Она завязывает гармошку узлом посередине.  
— А про что? Про Вторую мировую?  
— Да, — кивает тётя Катя.  
— Я вот не могу понять, — говорит Наташа, — как вообще такое могло произойти? Ну то есть вот если логически разбирать ситуацию, психологию, всё такое, то можно объяснить, но если по-человечески?.. Ни черта не понимаю.  
— Ну, мужики всегда войны развязывали. — Тётя Катя пожимает плечами.   
— Но ведь это… неправильно.  
— Просто для тебя всё это: власть, деньги, влияние — значения не имеет.  
— Но... — Наташа качает головой, — всё равно не понимаю.  
Кипит чайник. Уже стоя около плиты, заливая кипятком пакетики, тётя Катя признаётся:  
— Я, если честно, тоже.

14  
Денис предлагает пойти в парк, Наташа не против. Можно на аттракционы заглянуть, Денис это дело тоже любит. Он чуть опаздывает и долго извиняется. Деревья едва зеленеют, только клумбы уже отюльпанились в преддверии Девятого мая.   
— Ты куда на праздники? — спрашивает Денис.  
— К бабушке с дедушкой. А ты?  
— Да здесь, на салют думал сходить. Ты не сможешь?  
— Извини, вообще никак.  
Наташа улыбается, и ей кажется, что выходит натянуто. Они общаются уже три года, гуляют-бродят, говорят о разном, иногда — особенно под пиво — даже о личном.   
А если Денис посмотрит на неё по-другому, что тогда делать?   
Почему она вообще должна о таком думать? Бред же. Всё потому, что мама, прищурившись, спрашивала, как там Денис, и однокурсницы как-то интересовались: вы просто друзья? точно?  
Наташа морщится. Да, у неё были отношения. Они с Лёшей говорили иногда на работе, он чуть заикался, и от этого немного тоже хотелось заикнуться, а потом стало казаться, что это звучит мило, и она согласилась выпить с ним чаю.   
По выходным Наташа сидела у него в комнате в общежитии. С чаем, с разговорами, с его тёплыми руками на поясе, с губами на губах, на подбородке, на шее, и ниже, и ниже-ниже...   
А потом разговоры превратились в претензии, руки стали будто чуждыми, почти неприятными, даже чай — и тот надоел. И Наташе думалось, можно ли что-то сделать, ведь раньше было так хорошо: с пониманием, с планами, с объятиями и сбивчивым шёпотом. Она открывала телефон, листала контакты полубездумно. Может, позвонить Рите?  
Ага, мы с тобой поругались, но спаси меня.  
Звучало настолько абсурдно, что Наташа убирала телефон в карман.   
Она провстречалась с Лёшей чуть меньше двух месяцев.  
В парке людно, выходной день, носятся дети, шары мелькают яркой кислотностью цветов.   
— Я сходил в салон, уточнил, поспрашивал, — говорит Денис. — На следующей неделе набью себе тату.  
— Точно?   
Денис о татуировке заговорил давно, сначала гипотетически, а потом — загорелся — начал искать салон, обдумывать эскиз. Рита когда-то тоже хотела себе тату, но сомневалась. А сейчас, может, сделала уже. Они ведь давно не общаются, полгода вроде, или нет? Разругались ещё до того, как Наташа по-настоящему заговорила с Лёшей.  
— Да если вечно думать, кто что подумает и что потом будет, когда жить? — Денис фыркает.  
— Да я ничего против не имею.  
— Вообще?  
— Ну да, это же дело каждого.  
— Блин, ты всегда так говоришь. — Денис на неё не смотрит, вскинув брови, шагает медленно, ладони убрал в карманы. — А есть что-то, что ты считаешь… ну вообще неприемлемым?  
— Других людей унижать нельзя, — отзывается Наташа, ей хочется сложить руки на груди, но она только прижимает сумочку к боку локтем сильнее. — И причинять вред.  
— И это позиция?  
— Почему нет?  
Денис пожимает плечами.  
— Пойдём на кобру? — спрашивает он.  
Наташа соглашается.

15  
По телевизору крутили какую-то передачу, но Наташа с Ритой её толком не смотрели. Мамы дома не было, и можно было полусидя устроиться на диване и болтать о всякой ерунде. Декабрь только начался и, конечно, стоило озаботиться экзаменами, но Наташа открывала конспекты и перечитывала по чуть-чуть, а Рита клялась, что молится только богу Авось после того, как её забросали вопросами с подковыркой по предмету, который она слушала семестр, а потом повторяла трое суток, и поставили тройку.  
— Мама моя записалась к врачу, — вспомнила Наташа. — Родинки ей не нравятся какие-то, вот она боится и хочет вырезать.  
— У меня знакомая в платной клинике лазером сводила, ни следа не осталось, и вообще.  
— Ну, мама вроде просто в поликлинику пошла, а её направили к онкологу. Вроде так всех, даже если фигня нестрашная.  
— Ага.  
— А… как там Марина?  
Рита пожала плечами. Наташа на неё — расслабленную, чуть уставшую к вечеру — скосила взгляд.  
— Я давно у неё не была... Ну там... снова химия, думают про операцию.  
— А почему давно?  
— А чего нам делать-то вместе?  
— Ну она же...  
— Блин, — Рита запустила руку в волосы, разворошила причёску, — да у нас никогда общего не было, мы, блин, всю школу ругались, и в детстве, блин, сестра из неё старшая была так себе. И я что, должна к ней теперь ходить, только потому что с ней... такое?  
Наташа — угол её губ чуть дёрнулся — предположила:  
— Но, может, ей поддержка нужна?  
— Легко со стороны говорить, — закатила глаза Рита. — Когда это началось всё, я ездила. Я... мне не плевать. Но я не могу больше, это... блин, тяжело. И я... почему я обязана?  
— Рит, ну просто...  
— Я вообще не понимаю всё это... — Рита говорить стала громче-резче, выпрямилась вся, прищурилась. — Это твоё сраное всехпонимание! Ты, блин, к отцу ездишь зачем? Что он тебе сделал хорошего? Бред лютый какой-то!  
— Да причём тут это! — скривилась Наташа. — Я не о том, а ты... ты-то всегда права, а другие...  
Рита с места аж вскочила.   
— Другие? Да ты просто своё эго этим пониманием услаждаешь! Добрая такая, хорошая! Ты!..  
— Вот как ты, значит, думаешь? — Наташа покачала головой, так и смотрела снизу вверх. И в горле что-то сжималось.  
— А ты как? Типа Маринку понять — да, конечно! А меня?  
— А ты?   
— Я, блин, пытаюсь! Вон уже сколько! А ты всё это! И!..  
Рита всё говорила и говорила, уже выйдя в прихожую и схватив с вешалки свой пуховик. Наташа усмехалась в ответ, застыв в дверях гостиной, смотря на порывистую фигуру.  
Потом, когда она запирала дверь, у неё, кажется, дрожали руки.   
Из гостиной шумел телевизор, люстра всеми пятью плафонами слепила глаза.

16  
Первым делом Наташа протягивает Алёнке плюшевого зайца и улыбается в ответ на её улыбку. Алёнка бегает вокруг, сюда-туда. Две комнаты завалены её игрушками, у Наташи в детстве столько не было, аж почти завидно, аж понятно, почему некоторые родители покупают дорогущие радиоуправляемые вертолёты и железные дороги, для ребёнка, ага, ну да, конечно.  
— Помощи от Миши не дождёшься, — жалуется Ленка. — Приехал вечером, всё, он устал.  
— Ну, может, ему сказать? Ну, что так не стоит?  
— Да нет. — Она отмахивается. — По выходным сидит с Алёнкой, и на том спасибо.  
Прибегает Алёнка, волосы куклы запутались, Ленка склоняется над косматой головой, щурится, распутывая узелки. Алёнка смотрит на Наташу. Та — неловко — улыбается.  
Они немного говорят об однокурсниках и общих преподавателях, а потом в четыре руки, запутавшись в странных застёжках, помогают Алёнке переодеть куклу.  
— Сейчас ведь все родители детей по секциям с детства, — говорит Ленка, когда Алёнка снова у бегает в другую комнату: там у неё кукольный дом, она его уже показывала Наташе. — Вот мы с тобой как в школу шли? Дай бог буквы на подготовке выучили, а теперь не знаешь азбуку — дурак. И если не научил, то что твоему ребёнку делать? И правильно ведь, вон какое образование было в девятнадцатом веке, ну, у дворян понятное дело, а у нас что? Испанию на карте мало кто покажет, не нужно мне это, я ЕГЭ по географии не сдавала.  
— Это точно, — кивает Наташа.  
— А ты как, планируешь?  
— Да как-то нет, не от кого.  
Ленка кивает.   
— Мы уже записали Алёнку на китайский.  
Допив чай, Наташа торопится домой. Ленка прощается с ней, стоя на пороге, прикладывает телефон к уху — вызванивает мужа.   
Когда за Наташей захлопывается дверь подъезда, она замирает под козырьком, роется в сумке, проверяет, всё ли на месте.  
Деньги, ключи, телефон, студенческий, проездные…  
А её отец помогал маме? А ей самой? А?...  
Когда они виделись в последний раз? Наташа хмурит лоб, прикидывая. С мамой в магазин ездила, у тёти была, с Денисом гуляла, с девчонками...   
Месяца... два назад? Три?

17  
За ночь выпал снег — много-много, не то что было до этого, — и Наташе хотелось рухнуть в белое, как в детстве, развести руки, смотреть в небо и не думать ни о чём. Но это было как-то глупо. Прохожие увидели бы, покачали головами. Куртка бы промокла, и джинсы, и снег набился в ботинки, под воротник, намочил волосы, торчащие из-под шапки. Да и не явится же она такой к Лёше.  
Наташа перешла дорогу, едва глянув по сторонам, и направилась ко входу в общежитие — двухэтажное здание с голубой крышей.   
Лёша приехал из какого-то города, кажется, на «л», Наташа забыла название и, если кто-то спрашивал, говорила: «Он из провинции», или «Из небольшого городка», или «Ну, он не местный». Стоило, наверное, переспросить. У мамы ещё можно было поинтересоваться, она про аспирантов всё знала. Но всё как-то… не приходилось к слову.  
Лёша её ждал, уже поставил чайник, улыбался широко, заикался, как всегда, при разговоре. Они были вместе уже полмесяца, гуляли по роще, гоняли чаи на работе, сидели-обнимались у него в комнате на кровати и искали темы для разговоров — поначалу легко, а потом немного судорожно.  
— Ан-нтонина Сем-мёновна г-говорила у в-вас с компом л-лажа.   
— Да глючит, как всегда.  
Наташа устроилась на кровати, ноги вытянула, спиной оперлась о прохладную — это чувствовалось через кофту — стену.   
— Я з-зайду п-посмотрю.  
Лёша присел рядом, губы растянулись в улыбке, и глаза у него заулыбались морщинками. Дыхание осело на Наташиной коже, она качнулась к Лёше, чтобы прижаться, обнимать за шею, языком скользить в рот, жмуриться и вспоминать, как говорила когда-то Рите, все, мол, аспиранты странненькие, и смеялась.  
Кажется, Лёша шептал ей что-то в подбородок, а Наташа тёрлась щекой о его щёку. Подумаешь, она когда-то посмеивалась над ним. Это ведь было бездумно, а стоило задуматься, и...  
Щёлкнул, закипев, чайник.

18  
Уже темно, Наташа идёт с электрички, мелькают окна домов, люди стаей спускаются с платформы.   
Наташа прижимает к уху телефон, слушает гудки.  
— Да, — раздаётся наконец.  
— Привет, — говорит Наташа. — Я тут... подумала, что можно ну... посидеть.   
Телефон шумит помехами, цокают по асфальту, наверное, каблуки — Наташины или не её? Каблуки или не каблуки?   
Да или нет?  
— Зайдёшь сейчас? — спрашивает Рита.  
Да.


End file.
